Betrayal
by WingsofSakon
Summary: Betrayal baseline of the story, slight shounen-ai, Finished
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I own nothing of Ronin Warriors nor Yoroiden Samurai Troopers

disclaimer: I own nothing of Ronin Warriors nor Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. They are owned by: Sunrise Animation/Nagoya & Sony Entertainment. 

Part One  
Betrayal  
which side or in-between

The gears in his mind weren't slowing down. But the sound of nothing could still ring loudly. Images of the past filtered through out the wilderness. And that's all he could now see. The feelings of the images pushing through his mind. Were slowly shoving his being to the edge of emptiness. And soon nothing was left to see. With the images gone, the scenery around him became aware. A harsh awaking to that every thing was real. Every thing said and done were a final thought and now couldn't be taken back. Time seemed to have stood still. Feelings had now been exhausted to the brim. Nothing left to stir. And yet he closed his eyes. Trying to grab what might be left of his heart. Searching through the darkness. But all he could find was the sounds of rushing water not to far away. But so much closer than any thing else. Except the sounds of some one's foot steps coming closer. Who ever it was. What ever they had in mind....he wanted nothing to do with it. Wanting to be so alone seemed to be the only answer at the moment. How did every thing get so out of hand. And now...every one knew. Frustration fled through his body. Not only did every one know..but it also seemed clear that no one approved. In the midst of the argument. His thoughts had slipped into words. And now all he wanted was to slip into his own world. After all...isn't that what they had wanted in the first place. So at the look on their faces and at the end of the argument. He announced he was done and was going away. Then all he could remember was the slamming of the door behind as he shut it. After all...being not noticed when your not there isn't as bad as when your really gone, right? So what was going to be said when he finally seen the owner of the foot steps...It was done....it was said. Couldn't they leave it at that. And again he felt himself churn inside. 

"Well, you sure know how to make an exit." A familiar voice said to him. 

"I'am sure you didn't come way out here just to tease. Besides its not like you." He said in return. 

"You're right...." Then for a short moment there was a pause. 

"All I want to know is why." His friend asked in a soft voice. 

"Why." He said looking up. "Why...Why what part why? " 

"Every thing why. Tell me any thing. Don't leave us with out any answers." 

"Shouldn't I be the asking why." 

"Then ask." His friend said. He always had a way with words. Sure some times they were dark or unfeeling. But always blunt and to the point. He never had a need to go around what he had to say. Nor did he intend to learn. 

"Why 'till now yous never seemed to care?"

"Because 'till now you never seemed to go down the wrong path.... we have a right to be angry. You stay with them... you betray us....." 

"And if I stay with yous I still betray yous." He cut off his friend. With that his friend took a step back with thought. Then finally spoke. "Your right..things probably wont be the same." 

"But we rather have you around rather than far way as an enemy." He said sincerely. 

"Then tell me what's the use in trying to patch things up if every thing leads down to the same answer?" 

"Well, I'd feel better if you at least made an effort to show us we still mean some thing to you."

"If yous don't already know that then my effort would be pointless. Besides...I've made up my mind to leave. Answers or not. Yous have already made your minds up as well." He could hear his friend sigh then there was nothing...until he heard his foot steps walk away then again stop at a short distance. "It's your decision...but, Cye...when you leave...remember we have and always will consider your friendship an honor." Then Sage continued on his way. 


	2. The Unwanted

Part Two

Part Two  
Betrayal_**  
**_The unwanted

The night seems so empty. Yet full, some how it seems to reveal every thing and yet not say a word. The cold grass beneath my feet. And the slight breeze trying to sooth the pain. I'ave made a dear friend choose a difficult choice. And yet I sit here...telling myself I'am a friend. I know I bring trouble. And every one I seem to get to know ends up hurt. I didn't know when we met that things would be like this. I told myself a long time ago... on a night like this, I wouldn't let any one be hurt any more do to me. Its in my nature to hurt. There's nothing here for my friend, but sadness. I can't send him back to his old friends...that I know care deeply for him. There has been so much said between them, and some words you can't take back. If I turn on him now....He'll have no one. Like me. There's no where to turn...even though he understands, he doesn't fully understand my nature. What could I say to him that would make things right. But, then, Cye is no fool. The only fool is me. He sat there for a while... contemplating every thing that has happened and why things had fallen so out of sorts. He sat there, wondering why there were so few of his kind left. And the ones that were, are the ones to fear. Legends told to keep the children in at nights. Nights like this. With the moon painting the forests and ground of mystical tales and broken dreams. Lighting the sky up and revealing the stars. Yes, the stars. In a night so bright there is only a select few to see. A wonderment of lights. But, to the eyes of a vampire. They're were tears of the moon, blowing in the breeze of the night. So close to heavens light and yet so out of reach. What could he say to his friend. Go back, stay. Go and let me be alone as that distant star. Go back to your friends. Eventually things will patch themselves. It just takes time. Although, time is what hurts the most. Go, there's only danger in my heart. I asked you to be my friend, only you ended up having to choose between the past and future. My friend, how do I solve this? This was a mistake. How do I tell this to a friend who cares not of my nature. But of who I'am. Broken promises and lies have always been my way. And you, either way I say a word, there will be tears and a broken heart. And when you go back from that, your friends wont say a word, but it will be in their eyes. I told you so. I don't know if its possible for me to survive that. To be the one to push you either way to a dark corner. Even the answer I have come up with....will lead to emptiness. I have asked my beautiful fallen angel to assist me in this. With much distain, he has agreed. I'am sorry my friends. It's time I'ave paid for the things I'ave done. And before you fall closer to my circle of fiends. I'll show you how dark we can be. Poor Cye, it's time you seen my true nature. And my angel of darkness. What a task it has been to ask this of you. You have always been there, you are my maker. How could I not stray from your side all these years. Protected me, filled me full of dreams. And all I'ave asked is that you set me free. This is the only answer I'ave found. So tonight, I sit and watch the rays of the story book moon tell its silent legends and comfort my lost soul in these next few days. I can't let this keep going as it has. Darkness is all we'll find. It's all I have. I don't want to share. But, I'am afraid I might fall into the races of feelings and start to enjoy what I'am going to have to do. But, then, it will end right in the long run any way. You or your friends will never try to know creatures like us....again, ever. 


	3. Dark Angel

Part Three

Part Three  
Betrayal  
Dark Angel

"It's amazing isn't it." A voice said from aside the tree. Yes, the voice was familiar. To the point of making him cringe. 

"What do you want?" Cye said not turning to look at his visitor.

" My aren't you touchy. James sent me here. He said you might need some one." He said stepping out of the shadows. 

"Why didn't he come himself?" He said ignoring the rest of sentence.

" He was busy… I guess. Why don't you like my company?" 

Cye knew he was smiling. You could always sense what his true intentions were. 

" Well, I guess you'll have to indure it 'till we get back. " 

Cye just sat there with no response. The silence was welcoming to the hectic day. The last thing he wanted was the company of judgmental friend of a friend that had no real idea of how he could be feeling. Then the silence broke.

"It's amazing isn't it… how so many years can go by. With out question or a hint of what can happen in just a few moments. Just that quick… they can turn you out and throw you away… rather than take the time to understand. Then before you know it…"

"What are talking about! You have no clue. How dare you just show up from no where and hang every one before you even know the top layer of what's really going on!" Cye interrupted and just wanted him to stop there. Before he said anything else that he had on his mind. That's what was the creepy part of him. He seemed to know exactly how some one felt. And never gave it a second thought to say it out loud.

"Then before you know it… it seems time stops. And there's no turning back. Just the choices of the future." He said putting his hand on Cye's shoulder. 

" Although it's never to late to get back on track."

" If you thought so strongly of what was going on. Why didn't you voice your opinion to Sage when he was here. I know you were there. " Cye said shoving his hand aside.

" I know you don't care for me. So, why make things worse by interfering. Besides.. it's your choice." And that was all he said. No further explaination of anything. He knew he wouldn't get any anyway. Unless, he asked him. But he really didn't want to hear his attempts of pretending to care. He only wanted to be alone. And he wasn't going to get that from him. But there were good moments. When he was just thinking. Like now. He knew exactly when his wheels were turning. 

Then " So, before we get to far… are you completely sure about this?"

"Like there's a choice! Lets go." Cye said with his back to Will.

Grabbing his arm. Will got his attention. " Stop a moment Cye! Think! There's four, count'm FOUR guys back there that count on you. Are we really that important to you… okay let me rephrase that is James really that much to you to drop them. You have no clue what's really going on do you. Sure, yous are fighting. But isn't that why Sage came all the way out here. To see if there was any tinged moment you might not go. He swallowed his pride. Why can't you. Think a moment and then decide. I can see it. You leave and your going to be worse off than any of us. James and I have always been alone. Not you. Not them. I'am giving you a chance to turn around and save what yous had. Just tell them we will never ever come back into your lives. "

" After what all you said about them throwing friendship away. You say this now! Make up your mind on whose side your on! I can't believe James sent you."

Half in shock, he sighed and looked back up at Cye. " Who said I was talking about them. But it looks like you made up your mind. Lets go, before we worry James." Will said starting to walk away. 


	4. Something Missing

- did I say this was gonna be a short story

- did I say this was gonna be a short story? - oops. Either this story has to take a long turn or it will be going no where and fast. But, I got the time so what the hell. And incase by now your wondering -where's the action? - Well, I got some coming up, but mind you I'm better at describing the unsaid -

Part Four  
Betrayal  
Something Missing

Ryo walked the halls of the house while the others did their own thing. He was going room to room trying to find some thing to do. Some thing to ease his mind. Some thing to erase what he was feeling. Not sure of exactly what it was. He was having a hard time not noticing it. A week or two… or was it a month or just a few days. But he knew it had only been a month. A month since they found out that their best friend, no, their brethren in arms had been making friends with exactly what they been fighting against. He knew that Cye looked beyond what others seen. But, this time… this time he should have known better. In the flash of the argument he decided to give him a choice. His life long friends… or his new ones. Never once did he think he'd hear him say what he did. He left. So now what? He's gone… his link is gone… his friend was gone. The one he thought would never desert him. Or give him up for darkness. Is it even possible to fill his place? What about the Ronins? Every time Ryo would pass his old room he'd notice it was empty. Not just any OLE empty. An eary stillness. The kind that seems to be alive. Making a living there. And to those that passed could feel its presence seeping into their heart. The subject had long since pasted. They all seemed to agree not to talk about it. How could they… they had lost the one that they all talked to. Confessed their very soul to. And go on their way like it was nothing… he'd never judge or let it be known what was said to him. But, like things happen… they had to go on. Find something or some one to help fill the gap that was ripped open. And they all had. He had slowly noticed the behavior in his friends since he left the pack. Rowen had turned to his books more than ever. His appearance was less than usual. Kento had been spending an awful lot of time back at home. Which was strange not hear his wise cracks that enlightened the day so much. Sage… well Sage will be Sage. He handles things very different than the others. Although… he retracted from us more than usual as well. May-be it's the fear of another loss and doesn't want another attachment? But, then out of the blue he'd invite every one to a show or a night out for dinner. But that isn't the Sage he remembered either. True it's been a long time since they fought the dynasty. And there didn't seem to be a need to call upon their powers. And ever since they fought the mad scientist there really was no real need. But, now… this was completely unexpected. Something he never thought he have to handle. The near loss of Sage and the death of Luna… now Cye. How much more was in store and why. To him they weren't just friends. They were his life and friends. Again he passed his old room. With it being dark out. The moon only shown shadows of what he left in there. Every thing he had left behind. Which happen to be everything. And with that thought. A certain anger… no a rage built up. A sudden urge of movement jerked his arm back only to land a fist to the wall. With a thud he realized what he had done and could only look at the dent with astonishment. 

"He's not coming back you know."

Turning to look only to see Sage leaned against the wall opposite of him.

"So, what… can't I wish." Ryo shot back along with an unknown glare.

"No, it's not healthy. Besides your only fooling yourself."

"He's unpredictable… you never know what he's gonna do."

"True, that's why he's not here now. It's better to deal with it and get over it. Don't look back and move on."

"I new you could be cold Sage, but that's taking the cake…

"It may sound cold. But it's the truth. "Sage said cutting him off. 

"You can't just forget about some one that meant a lot to you… it's not right. I don't see how you can just let go that easy and quick."

"Your right, it's not easy to do. It may not be right I'll give you that. But, why not tell me why it was so easy for him? He meant a lot to me to. He wasn't just your friend. But look what this is doing to every one. If we let this become between us now. Then I don't see much of a future for the Ronins or friendship…. Get over it Ryo and move on." Sage said leaving.  
  
As usual… he was right. But words can hurt more than a real wound. Tact is something Ryo thought Sage should have been working on more than his martial arts. Although he knew he probably wouldn't listen to him if he wasn't straight out and blunt about things. So now what? What is the first step in moving on? What would help in helping him forget about the pain? Fill the gap? But how… 


	5. Enter New Challenger

Part Five

Part Five  
Betrayal  
Enter New Challenger

It was such a nice day. Rowen thought to himself stretching catlike from under his covers looking out the window. A few moments later he sat up in bed with one movement. A deep sigh and one more stretch and he was off to the shower. As usual it wasn't as enjoyable as he'd wished it could be. The constant pounding on the locked door from Kento always interrupted the middle of it. Always, with the accompanying of his morning rude comments and complaints. It wasn't his fault if the hot water heater could only handle 20 minutes within an hour. So, with the quick buckling of his pants he was out and on to the local library. It was nice to get away from the house once in a while. The tension there seemed to be getting thicker every day, instead of getting better. It was also nice to just get out among others that won't say a word to you unless you had some thing they wanted or was in their way… vise versa. Being alone had its advantages anyway. There wasn't any one around to nag at his new bad habits. No one to tell him that he was wasting time with his hobbies… which were also new. He had spend countless hours at the local billiard hall enjoying the background music and the occasional cigarette. If his friends knew he knew he'd probably have an earful. Although, he knew he could be doing better things with is time. But, today it was the library. Nice and quiet. With the sun shinning through the windows. It gave the place a sort of comfort. Plus it had a magical look to it. Each book had a story to tell. Just waiting for some one to listen. With the sun shinning off of them. They seem to come alive and call to him. And what was it today? Which one was it that was begging to him. A few aisles down and a right turn. He knew where he was going. He was planning a night out for a night sky expedition. There was a few things he wanted to put down in his notes beforehand. He had also been getting into night sky photography. It was still fairly new to him and wanted to make sure of what powers the lenses should be for the best quality.

"Find any good books lately?" A voice said from the side of the shelf.

"Not really, that's why I'm here, why?" Rowen said not taking his eyes away from scanning the selections on the bookcase.

"What are looking for?" He asked again.

"Just something about the stars and their layout." Rowen said trying to ignore him.

"Try this then." The guy said holding out a book for him.

With one look at he said flatly. " That's astrology… I need astronomy."

"What's the difference? The both study the layout of the stars. Just this one says they effect us more." He could have sworn he heard a chuckle.

"Is there any chance I might get rid of you soon?" Rowen said fed up with his nonsense that kept interrupting his train of thought.

"Only on one condition."

"And what might that be." He said flatly.

"If you can beat me at pool." His voice was stern and serious.

Rowen looked up to see a fairly tall red head with a smirk on his face. His hair was pulled back. But you could tell it was long due to the few strands that escaped. And he could tell his annoyance which was now his new opponent was smarter than he let on.

"How do you know I play?" He asked. Since he never remembered seeing him anywhere before. Let a lone the Billiard Hall.

"Reputation. I hear your pretty good. I'd like to see how I stack up against you." He said with another smile. 

"Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow night then."

"Sorry, can't do it. It has to be tonight."

"Okay, a few hours then?"

"That's perfect. I'm, William. But, most every one calls me Will. And I'll meet you there." He said walking away. 

Strange. Rowen wondered if Will did things like that a lot to just walk off like a challenge was nothing. It would be if it was done in the pool hall. But, this is unexpected. But, it wasn't like he felt like going back home just yet. Sage and Ryo had been fighting. As always… Kento and Rowen ended up in the middle and trying to play peacemaker. So, why not see what happens. Besides… he knew Kento was going to go out tonight and he didn't want to be left alone. A few books a flash of his library card and off he'd go to get ready for the game. This should be interesting… a new challenge.   
Rowen thought with a smile.


	6. Trophies

Part Six

Part Six  
Betrayal  
Trophies

"And where have you been?" He was asked even before he got back downstairs.

"I was at the library."

"Now where are you going?"

"The Billiard Hall."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, why was there some thing I suppose to do?"

"Gee I dunno… may be help celebrate Ryo's birth day."

"Ah, I completely forgot! What about Kento…?"

"He has an excuse."

"I'm really sorry but there's something I'm suppose to do and I'm late as it is."

"So what's more important?"

"… I have to meet some one."

Sage just gave him an inquisitive look. He knew he was up to some thing.

"Alright. I'm going to the pool hall to meet some one. They found me at the library and challenged me."

"So you're going to go hustle."

"No, it's just a challenge. I'd invite yous along, but I know how yous feel about that kind of environment."

"Hold on, we'll be ready in a few minutes." Sage said going downstairs.

"Besides… I'd like to see what you been up to in your long absent hours." He added.

He knew that was going to happen. That's why he tried to slip through the house as fast and quiet as he could. As it was he had spent more than two hours at the Library. And procrastinated on his way home. Stopping here and there.   
Plus, a jaunt or two around the nearby park. So he was late, by about two hours or more. Now he had to wait for the other two to get ready and stop heckling enough to actually get something done. By the time they got to the Hall it was about six thirty. There was no problem however. Sage made it into a gallivant for Ryo's birthday. Ryo had no clue what they were really there for. Which would have been fine. But, when they got there. Will wasn't anywhere to be seen. They waited around for another twenty minutes when he seen him come through the door. And here he was afraid of being late.

"Sorry, I'm late. I have never had a good sense of time." He said smiling as he picked out a cue and checked it for its weight. 

"I didn't notice." Sage said under his breath. But of course, Will heard it.   
He gave a quick glance from the corner of his eye. 

"So, what are yous' playing for?" Ryo said trying to make conversation.

"I don't play for money. What are you willing to part with?" Will said changing glances from Ryo to Rowen.

"So you play for trophies." Sage said sitting down next to the table that was near.

"In a way… what about that sweatband you got on your brow?" He said smiling again.

"And what are you going to part with?"

"What would you like?" His voice suddenly smug.

Rowen looked him up and down trying to figure out what the guy would part with ignoring what he had implied.

"What about that fancy barrette you have your hair tied up in?"

"Fair trade… Hey Blondie rack'em up." Will said putting chalk on his cue.

"I have a name you know." Sage said gathering the balls in the rack.

"Really? What is it?"

"Sage." He said giving him a glare.

"Well, thank you, Sage. I'll have to remember you when I want a loose rack." He said shooing away Sage from the table. And then made sure they were nice and tight.

"I'll break." Rowen said walking to the other end.

Watching Rowen break he leaned over to Ryo.

"And who are you?"

"Ryo." He said trying to voice over the crack of the connection of balls on the table.

"You play to?"

"Not really." He said as Rowen followed through with a few more balls into the side and corner pockets.

"Your turn." Rowen said as the ball stopped just on the edge of the pocket.

"Don't look so glum chum… you'll have another shot." He said walking around the table to find his game plan.

"Your lucky this isn't 9 ball." He added looking at what Rowen had left him.

"Stop your stualling and shoot."

"Staulling?" He bent over making his first shot in with out a problem. Then followed by few more in the same fashion.   
Then his consistancy came to a halt. Upon his last shot his stripe had gone in followed by the cue ball. 

"Tat went in slicker dan snnnnnot." They turned to see Sage watching intently.

"Are you drinking?" Ryo asked walking over to him.

"Ah, I think I like him like this." Will said giving the table to Rowen.

With only a couple left on the table, Rowen looked over everything carefully. 

"I believe this game… Is mine." He said as the 8 ball sailed in gently.

"I believe your right." William said taking his hair out and handing his barrette over to its new owner.

"On for another game?" He said flipping his hair to the side. 

"I'd say that game was a little too quick." He added. 

Rowen looked to his friends… they seemed to be intrigued with the game so…

"You're on."

A few games later and a now more happy Sage. William had Rowen's blue jean jacket, his wristband, along with a few other miscellaneous items.

"Sorry, you must have beginners luck. You can have another chance at getting these back later if you wish. But, for now…" Will said turning to Ryo and Sage and said with a smile.  
"Don't you's think this would look better red?" He said holding up his final victory which happen to be his sweatband. 

"Hey, don't go thinking those are yours permanently. I'm going to get those back."

"Alright, I won't do any thing to them… or this." He said putting the sweatband in the pocket of the jean jacket and sliding it on. 

"But you better practice. And enjoy the barrette." He said smugly leaving the Hall.

"Appy widdle ssucker eh?" Sage added as Will left.


	7. Hidden

"What a lovely little bride I'll make my dear I'll look divine…

"What a lovely little bride I'll make my dear I'll look divine….  
Things are working out according to my ultimate design…  
Soon, I'll have _that_ little mermaid and the ocean will be mine…" - the little mermaid

Part Seven  
Betrayal  
Hidden

"So, where is he?" Will asked James putting his hand on his shoulder. The treck back home was tiring, but he always had time to have a short conversation with his lifetime friend. 

"He went down to the shore for a walk. How did it go?" James asked seeing that his friend had come home with some new treasures.

"Went great for the first day. It's a good thing Cye hasn't talked about us to them or I would've never stood a chance... you do know he doesn't like me?"

"I know. But, you better make sure to put those some where so he doesn't see them." James said grabbing at the jean jacket Will was wearing.

"Yeah, I'll put them away. You should have seen it." He said with a smile.

"They had no clue what hit'em." He added

"Maybe so, but remember they are his friends."

"Don't worry… I play nice." He said putting his trophies in a box under his bed.

"So, now what?"

"Keep things going I guess. He wants another chance at getting those back. Maybe I should oblige him on it. By the end of the month or so I'll have them wrapped around my finger." He said laying down on the bed.

"This is going on too long already. I'm not sure you'll have a month… or so, to do this. He's already adjusting to here already."

"What do you mean? Doesn't he miss them?"

"Sure, he does. That doesn't mean he's not adjusting to here. He's fine as long you're not around. I manage to keep his mind off of things."

"As long as I'm not around eh? And may I ask how you keep his mind off of things?" He said with a chuckle.

"Not what you're thinking. I don't know what you did to him to make him dislike you so much."

"Who said I did any thing to him. I guess I just have those lovable qualities."

James looked his friend who was more than comfortable on his bed. He knew he always had some thing going. Sure, he told the truth… but hardly ever the full truth. He couldn't understand them two. They used to get along great. Infact, it was Will who introduced him to Cye. Then one day they Will just seemed to disappear in the back ground when ever he'd come around. They never were the same again. So, now what. It was scary let him finish and make the plans. Especially when he didn't intend of sharing them with him. Although, he did ask him to help get them back together. But the scary part of it was… he also asked him to find a way to never want to know them or their kind again. His plans were hardly ever  
non-dramatic. And for him to come home like he was out doing nothing… just laying there whistling some thing he had probably heard. This usually meant he was thinking or his plan was already thought out. 

"How are you handling things any way?"

His whistling stopped. "What do you mean I already said things were going fine."

"I know this isn't that easy for you…. " James was interrupted.

"Things could be better." Then Will flopped over on his stomache and looked James in the eye.

"Why didn't you stop when you seen him getting to close?"

"Is that what you did?"

"Not fair I asked first. I mean we've spent so much time trying not to interfere with others lives. Sure, it's nice to think our lives could e half way normal… but their never gonna change."

"I guess I just didn't want the way he made me feel to go away. He's special."

"Are you sure you want to let him go? If not let me know now. My plans are bigger than I had hoped they'd be.   
If I need to alter them… I need to know."

"Just what are your plans?"

Will, didn't say anything… just looked at him with soft eyes.

"James, just trust me on this. Everything will work out the way things should be.   
And hey… we'll both end up happier in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me your gonna stop having faith in me now… I thought we were friends."

"Don't slap that in my face. What ever you're doing effects me some how and I want to know what your up to."

"Your future has always been my priority. Lets' leave it that. You know I hate having to mess with every body's minds. Even though it seems to be my knack... I've always had to play the bad guy. Give me a chance to come out on top for once." Will said getting up to leave James' room. "Besides… this is my chance to do something good for you and him, even though he hates me." He said leaving the room.

James, didn't know if what he said actually made him feel better about what was going on. So, what was he really up to? He had a simple task. To get the Ronins' back together. Not to go play one of the, "Fates".   
… and Cye should be back soon. As usual Will is gone again. He sure knows how to make himself scarce. I really wish one of them two would tell me what happened. What did Will mean by happier? Sure, he had to play the bad guy… but it was always to take the pressure off of some one else. I kinda think he just started to take on the personality he was always playing. But, he's always been the one with the better intentions. Even though Cye has adjusted, you can see the distance in his eyes. But, he is getting better. That's what the root of the problem is. Each of them are too stubborn to do anything about it. And no one will listen to me. I had no choice but to rely on Will to get them back together.   
Wait a minute... He put those under _my_ bed. 

-------------------------------

To be continued...  
Like I said... this had to take a long turn. 


	8. Midnight Confessions

Part Eight

Part Eight  
Betrayal  
Midnight Confessions

Cye had to take a walk all right. He went down to the shore in hopes to feel better. But, the scenery looked so empty and lonely. Everything had gone wrong. And Will had been right. He was suffering. He could handle it though. The time he was spending with James was easing the pain of lost friendship a little. A month had past since he left. Although the choice Ryo gave him still rang loud in his ears. He felt that maybe that was the trigger that made him sputter out his departure in the first place and perhaps he wouldn't have left at all. He was still hesitant when Sage showed up. But, the presence of Will only helped to feel anger and betrayal. But, then he felt selfish for even thinking of that. It was him who left. It was him who fell to the other side. But, what's so bad about them? They never did anything bad unless they had to. They just assumed they loved the darkness going around murdering helpless children and bathed in their blood. But, they never gave him the chance to even start to explain things. They just freaked out. But, now… things are settling down. James seemed happy he was there. William was making himself scarce. Which was fine. He didn't need his antics around. Cye, fell into his surroundings. And took in the embrace of the nightly wind that brushed across the lake. The sound of the waves sang across shoreline. Making everything seem to say, every thing is going to be all right.

"Nice night out tonight." It was Will's voice jerking him out of his trance.

"I thought you left." He said not looking at him.

"I did, but how could I stay away from you."

"Can't you ever be serious." Cye said turning to him.

"I'm. What is it with you any way? Why have you been treating me like an out cast?"

"An out cast… your' never around to treat you like anything… not that you would notice anyway."

"I notice every thing. Ever since that night you've been distant. So why should I even try to come around."

"Then why are you here?"

"I figured I better sort this out before it gets out of hand."

"Sort what, there's nothing to sort out."

"Is that what you think? That it was nothing."

"Why not. It's the way you treat it. You're the one who walked away."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Partly, you gave no reason."

"I didn't want you to land up here like this… that's why."

"I know you Will, there's more to it. You're using this as part of the excuse."

"Do you want the truth? The _whole_, truth… what if I'm still not ready to tell you?"

"Then I guess you better get used to being treated the way you been, gone."

Cye's heart had felt like it had stopped and fell to his feet. He hadn't even noticed as he talked he was approaching him. Now all he could feel was his brows tilted and getting tired from his flustered emotions. It went quiet. All he could see was Will with no expression on his face. Which only made him feel more frustrated. 

"You're just so damn cute when you're pissed." Will broke the silence with a smile and a slight laugh.

"Arhhh!" Cye flew his arms up and started to walk away. But again stopped by a grab of the arm. Cye tried to break away by sending Will a forceful swing. Only to end up trapped in his arms not being able to move. Will held him tight until Cye started to stop withering and wiggling. 

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Will said arching his head enough to see Cye was still upset for being disabled. A few more moments pasted as he waited for him to reply.

"I'm not the difficult one." He muttered under his breath.

"You know… you keep walking away from me like that I'm liable to wear out that spot on your arm." He whispered into the auburn hair and landed a kiss.

"Don't speak to me about walking away." Cye tried to demand.

"All right." Will said letting go of him and tilting Cye's head up with the tips of his fingers.

"You want me to tell you. I just thought…." And he stopped again and started to examine the delicate features he always adored.

"No, I know… you deserve better."

"What… "

"You heard me, Cye. Just how many times do you want me to admit how low on the food chain I'm? Even you know it. You're just having a hard time admitting it. That's also the reason why I introduced you to James. I seen it coming. I figured if you and James became friends. I'd still at least get to see you once in a while.  
At least, he has a good heart! I was right. Yous got a long great. But what do you know my plan back fired." Will said now so intent on what he saying didn't even bother to look back at Cye. He didn't think he'd have the courage to any way. With arms waving about and a small trail of sand where he was pacing. He watched his feet as he tried to find words for what he was saying.

"Instead of being happy yous were friends I got jealous. So, when I stopped observing things. Things got worse! Your friends figured out what you were spending time with and now you're here. Fighting with them and spending all your time with James. And now James seems to have more confidence in you than me. Talk about a backfire in plans! And you… you don't even want me around to boot! This is the biggest mess I think I ever made. Not to mention the basic mess of things… I'm sure I caused a great deal of emotional conflict for every one. Could things get worse? Yes, they can. To put the cherry on top of things you're a Ronin and so are your friends! The one time I let my guard down and let some one in not of my kind look what happens. My plans go to hell and I'm sure I'm following down the same path. And I'm suppose to be an example for James… this is just too much…"Will said finally calming down a little and found enough courage to take a look at Cye. Whom was motionless standing there wide eyed and in disbelief. "What is it with you anyway… you ask one question and you got the world confessing their sins. Before you, I would have died before I said anything about what I've done." Will said calmly and more quietly. Then noticing his head was pounding along with his heart. Then continued to say "I'm sorry Cye, but I have to go. I have things I have to do and my head hurts. Say hi to James for me." Will said as he was walking away yet again in the middle of a one sided conversation. Leaving Cye to soak up what Will told him. Cye couldn't stop him. He still felt immobile from everything that was thrown at him. He always seemed to be doing that to him. One minute he was sweeter than sugar then ranting and raving just to leave him speechless and not being able to stop him from leaving or from getting out the heat of the moment. Things to do… what things?


	9. Delicate Strands

"They're Mine, all mine

"They're Mine, all mine! You hear me, mine. All Mine! mwahahaa" -Daffy Duck

Part Nine  
Betrayal  
Delicate Strands

"You might as well stop moping about. You agreed to it." Ryo said noticing Rowen playing with his food.  
"Sure, sure… I can understand how _you_ feel, it wasn't _your_ stuff." He said into his soup.  
"You can always get new ones."  
"No, I can't. Those had sentimental value."  
"Fine… " Ryo said watching Rowen slowly creeping closer to his soup. "Drowned." He added.  
"Oh yeah your funny, Ryo. Why don't you go see if you can cheer up Sage." Rowen said getting up and walking into the living room.   
  
That wasn't a half bad idea… although he was sure Sage didn't want anyone around at the time. Catching Sage in the stage he was in might result in an injury or two. But, considering the better of the two evils. He felt it might be worth a try. Seeing as Kento was still gone. And there was no way Rowen was gonna budge from his mood. So, he snuck past Rowen who was flopped out on the couch watching tv and went upstairs. He got to his room and had a sudden urge to stop as he reached for the doorknob. But, he figured he was already there and slowly opened it. His room was dark, cold and moist. He figured it had to be from having his window open. But, he didn't think he was in there. He couldn't see a figure wrapped in blankets and couldn't hear his snoring… yeah he snored. They all knew it, but him. They figured to tell the blonde beauty he had the worst snore they've heard would start a complex in his so confident ego. It was quiet. He could hear the breeze coming in the window and rattling the curtains.   
"Now what do you want." Sages' voice gave him a start.   
"Nothing… just wanted to see how you were doing?" Ryo said when finally remembered why he was in there.  
"I think your' bored. Go play with White Blaze." And he could see him turn over in bed.  
That was it… Ryo had enough. "What is it with you! This isn't you! You've been out of touch, inconsiderate, bossy, arrogant and just a plainnn…. "   
"Ryo!" Sage said jumping up in his bed and flipped the light on. To see Ryo with is back on the floor and wide, eyed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked getting out of bed.  
"ahhum… I hit my head on the bottom of the dresser. I slipped on…" Wait a minute, Sage never had anything on the floor…"What's this?" Ryo said grabbing some plastic sleeves from a binder.  
"Nothing, here I'll pick them up." Sage said grabbing them before he had a chance to examine them.  
"Can I see them then?"  
Sage stopped halfway across the room. "I rather you not."  
"Why not?"  
"There mine."  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
"An answer."  
"Sage."  
"What?"  
"You know what. Stop that. I took a fall because of those. Doesn't that at least give me a right to…"  
"Not really… you should have turned the light on." He said cutting him off.  
"YeahRight! You would have came at me like a raging bull."  
"Then… maybe you should have left me alone." He said putting the binder of sleeves in a drawer. Ryo was just about to pick up where he left off before he fell. But, Sage was already helping him up and looking for a bruise or cut in his hair. "So, how's Rowen?" Sage added.  
"Sulking. And you just changed the subject."  
"What subject?…" Sage said still going through his hair.  
"I hate it when you do that." Ryo blurted out. Making Sage stop and step away.  
"Can't I see if you're alright?" He said in astonishment.  
"See, you did it again. You changed the subject again! And you're hiding something from me."  
"I'm not hiding anything. And _you_ changed the subject."  
"What! No I didn't." He said now starting to doubt himself.  
"I think your getting tired Ryo… maybe you should go to bed. And give your head a rest. It's been a long night." Sage said comfortingly walking him to the door.  
"You're right I'm tired… waitno stop it. Will you just give me a break!" Ryo said catching what was going on.  
"Alright. What's on your mind?" Sage said walking back to bed as if just humoring him.  
"You are."  
"I'm honored." He said curling back up in blankets.  
Ryo could feel his anger growing again.  
"I want to know why you been acting like an asshole?" He said bluntly, hoping it would get his attention.   
"Who thinks it's an act?"   
Nope no luck there.  
"I do. This isn't like you." He said considerately.  
"Are you sure about that."   
Okay, so maybe a different approach might have worked better.  
"Am I just wasting my time with you?" He asked and waited for an answer, which never came. "Sage." He said trying to be firm about it.  
"Hmm?" He said from somewhere under his covers.  
"Are you even listening to me?" He said walking over to his bedside. Then stopped… if he wasn't going to get an answer straight from Sage… then maybe what ever was in that binder could. He thought as tip toed over to the drawer and quietly as he could, got the binder out. He had just started to open it.  
"What are you doing?" He looked up and Sage was standing to the side of him.   
Damn he was quiet.  
"Well, if you won't talk to me… then I'll look for myself."  
"So now you're spying _and_ stealing from me?"  
"No I'm not! I'm doing it in your interest."  
"Okay, I'll remember that when I go to pick you up in jail."  
"You're getting as bad as Rowen! That's the way you're acting about this Binder! That's the same way right to the T." Ryo said trying to get it to sink into his head. No answer though. Sage just stood there, looking at him holding the binder… as if he was mentally executing him. Then after what seemed to be longest few seconds Ryo felt he ever had, he finally spoke up.  
"I guess your right. I'm… sorry, for being like the way I've been." Sage said honestly…. Really honestly. But, also walking about searching…   
"And here I've been I hard on you for all this time." He said pulling pants up and sliding some socks on.  
"I suppose I should really apologize to the others to." He said finishing tying his shoes.  
"What's going on guys?" It was Rowen… who must have over heard parts of the argument. He got no response. So he stood there trying to figure out what was going on for himself.  
"Go ahead Ryo, you can keep those… I've been selfish in keeping them to myself." Sage said turning around to walk out the door and stopped to look at Rowen. "Sorry, Rowen… I've been difficult lately." He said and went on his way.  
"Okay… Ryo… what's gotten into Sage?" Rowen said walking over to him.   
"I dunno, I asked him what's been wrong with him."  
"Heh, in that case it could be anything." Rowen said with a slight chuckle trying to make the air lighter. But his tone changed when he seen the expression on Ryo's face. "What are they?" Rowen asked as Ryo flipped through the binder.  
"Old letters… sketchings… pictures…"  
"Oh yeah… of, or who from?" He said cheerfully.  
"…cye."  
"I thought most of those got put away."  
"They did, apparently in here."  
"Let me see." Rowen said taking part of the binder into his own hands.  
"Wow, some of these are old." He added.  
"Yeah, it's been a while since we were all that close. It's not the same with him gone."  
"Yeah speaking of gone…"  
"What?" Ryo said looking up from the binder to Rowen.  
"Where's Kento been?"  
"I thought he went home?"  
"No… he wasn't leaving until three weeks from now. He's been gone about three-four days."  
"That's not like Kento to be gone that long and not say anything about it."  
"Maybe we better go find Sage." Ryo said putting the binder on his bed.

===========  
the finally coming soon…

put pic here


	10. Quiet Illusions

Part Ten

Part Ten  
Betrayal  
Quiet Illusions

He was drifting in and out of consciousness. But, his surroundings were always the same. It was dark… he had no longer had his goose bumps from the cold. He had started to get used to it. But, what was bothering him. It was dark… he couldn't see his enemy. But, he could feel what was holding him in place. He had spent countless hours trying to break them. With no use he only wasted his energy. Every great once in a while he'd notice he wasn't alone. He could hear foot steps and see an occasional light from a door. But, that was all. He was worried what was going on when he fell asleep. His mind kept wondering from one thing to the next not being able to concentrate on one thing. From how dark it was to the dampness in the air to friends to his hunger then his to top it off his muscles ached. He wasn't sure if it was just from being in that one position for so long or if it was when he was attacked.   
" I see your finally awake." A voice said from behind him.  
"What d…" Kento was cut off.  
"What do I want with you… is that what you were gonna say." The man said putting his hand on the post he was chained to. "Nothing much. Don't fret about it my pet."   
"Pet. I'm not your damn PET!" Kento said in an outburst of anger and frustration rattling his chains.   
"You should control your temper… you keep that up those cuffs will dig into your flesh. Although I'm sure a tuff guy like you don't mind a little pain." He said waltzing around him.  
"What would you know."   
"I know a lot about you. Actually, you're the only one I figured could stand this with out breaking."  
"What are you talking about!!"  
"I'll tell you… but hold still first." He said as he felt a sharp pain in his lower arm.  
"What are you nuts!"   
"I thought I cleared that part up with you." He said with a chuckle.  
"Who just hell do you think you are." He said trying to ignore the throb in his arm.  
"You really don't know me? And here I thought you were the closest with Cye."  
"Cye?… How do you know Cye?"  
"… emm you know this is better than wild game around here."  
"you're sick."  
"No… I'm hungry. You don't know how long I've gone with out having anything other than the wild life.. heh heh but then you are kinda wild."  
"It's you." Kento said in realization.  
"So, you finally figured it out?"  
"You're the one who took Cye from us!"  
"I did no such taking! All that was an accident of my actions and a friend. Cye, just happen to choose us."  
"Just happen… a result in your actions… I can't believe Cye betrayed us for yous."  
"Don't be so hard on the guy." He said with a slight laugh to his tone.  
"After all… don't they say love is blind."  
"what… "

"You didn't know that either? My my my no wonder he left… I bet no one ever asked him about his personal affairs. Some friends yous turned out to be… maybe he's better off here. Hmm.. I should take him under my wing permanently."  
"NEVER." Kento said full force again only resulting in painful wrists.  
"What you going to do about? You can't even free yourself. Your helpless."  
"My friends will be looking for me."  
"Friends… you really believe that don't you. Just like the way yous went looking for Cye? I bet it was really tiring to look over your shoulder." He said giving Kento a wrenching slap.  
"A slap? What are you…" Being cut off.  
"Your lucky he considers you a friend yet. Or you'd be lifeless were I seen you. Along with your so called friends."  
"Your full of it."  
"Jeeze Kento… that's an awful wound you have on your arm… "  
The sudden change in his voice made Kento shudder.  
"You better becareful… people have been known to bleed to death like that."  
"You are nuts."  
"I grow tired of you. I think… you feel the same. And here I thought you'd have a much better conversation. I should have went after your blond friend."  
"You leave them out of this."  
"But, they already are a part of this."  
"You're the lowest thing in the universe… I can see how Cye took to you. It was a mercy mission. He felt sorry for you. Did you actually think he really felt something for you? It's just another illusion of your twisted reality. A dream you put together because you can't handle it."  
"ENOUGH" He yelled while landing what felt like a back hand to his chin. Drawing blood to the inside of his lip.  
"Yeah, your tuff. I'd like to see how good you are when I'm not held back and you not hiding in the dark." He said trying to shake the pain out.  
"What's the matter… I thought you wanted an interesting conversation."  
Kento could hear a slight giggle from the darkness.  
"You are interesting. I might have to take you up on that. I like how you have hardly any fear. You could prove to be what I been looking for in an opponent."   
"Then… what are you waiting for?"  
"The right time. Right now… it's too soon."  
"Too soon for what?" Kento snapped.  
"I have a couple things left to do. Then… how would you like to go home."  
"Taunting me about will get you no where."  
"I'm serious… of course you've already served your purpose. But, I still need you. You will be going home. Alive, of course. So like I said… don't worry about your life. Then… and only then, you can have your pretty little marble back."  
"That's not a toy."  
"Oh, I'm completely aware of what it is, Hard Rock. But, I might as well use it as a marble for all the good it is to me. It's amazing how something so small can mean the difference in the definition of good and bad."  
"I don't understand."  
"Of course not. Your only an instrument of it. This, this is an embodiment of your so called good. It is a representation of what good is. This helps amplify it and disguingish what is evil. What ever the majority of its opposite is, is labeled as evil. Evil is every thing this is not. By choice or not… like you and your friends. Like me and others of my kind. Anything that takes a life to survive is known to be evil. If you think about it… yous are on a crusade against a bacteria that has no choice to kill its host. That's how it survives. So who is the murderer? The one who has a choice… or the one who doesn't? I'm glad to be the one without a choice than to be chosen for a task of murdering because it's more of an order than free will."

"I do what I do of free will and with out guilt."

"Okay, I'll give you that. So, you do it of free will. Then tell me what is it that you do?"

"I keep people safe."

"Where are they now? Look at all your hard work has gotten you. Atleast I would have company from their valiant efforts. Your guilt is twisted. You think it's not your fault because you didn't have a hand in our out come."

"You wait… they are on their way."

"They wouldn't even know where to begin to look. And they can't pass gates with out the armors will. I took care of that when I pocketed this. I still don't see why these were given to humans. Your minds are too small and narrow to open a gate. But, never the less... I guess we all have a role to play. In a way.. I admire yous. For being humans… yous have acquired some one like Cye. Some where through all the brutality and savageness… some one raised a son with a soul. His mother… must have been an Angel." He said leaving Kento alone with what he said.

This wasn't good. How did he know about the armors? How did he know so much about them? He admitted it was strange that for being captured he only received a couple major injuries. Why would he want him alive? And above all… why was he treating him like he was actually smart. With such good words for Cye. And such a strong feeling of disapproval of the armors. Things just didn't match up. What Kind of new enemy was he? Why didn't he hurt him more now that he was bound? He had his chances. Was he going to leave to let him bleed to death? He said it was too soon. This guy had to have something planned. He wondered again and again about questions that seemed to pop up in his mind that didn't seem right. Cye fit into this. His friends fit into this. He played a big role in what he had planned. What was the difference between Cye and Ryo? Ryo was Virtue and Cye was Trust. If he wanted soul... why not go after Ryo? And what did he mean by going home? This guy knew where they lived. Open a Gate. Where the hell was he? Where was Cye? Does he even he was there? Did it matter? His thoughts started to wonder again. Would he really come to help him… or would he choose to let him parish? He was right. He didn't know about his personal affairs. He didn't know what he liked to eat… just cook. He didn't know how many times he might have cried at night because he never asked. He didn't know how much Cye might have missed his family. He didn't know how he handled being a Trooper. And yes, he didn't know Cye had fallen in love. He didn't know Cye's preferences. He felt ashamed for not knowing or asking. He felt that because of this… his friend. Couldn't ask him for his guidance or support. And he couldn't understand how he got caught up with this guy. Cye could see things in others no one else could. So what was it he seen in him? And the others… it seemed to be so long. Were they even looking for him? Did they even notice he was missing? That had to of by now. He had to warn them about this. But, there was no way he would be able to break out the chains without the yoroi. He knew that whatever he had planned and the things he had to do… wasn't going to take long. He struggled against the chains any way. Only in vain. The struggle had quickened the wound on his arm. His toughts had started to drift away and into unconsciousness once again. And there was nothing he could do. He had is plan worked out and it was falling together. And only he new what it was. He had all his pieces and pawns placed and ready to maneuver. There would be a checkmate if he couldn't find a way to let the others know that there was something about to happen. But, even if he did. They wouldn't stand a chance if all of them weren't together. This guy had to have known this. He did take his after all. 


	11. uragiri kokoro kara

"Don't show me the scare

"Don't show me the scare. Take me as you want.   
I know what you are afraid of playing with your blue heart. Don't show me the scare.   
Leave the silence on. Show me your love…  
Don't show me the scare. Time to carry on…" - Moonlight : DANIEL

Part Eleven  
Betrayal  
uragiri kokoro kara

His conversation with Kento had taken a different road than he thought it would have. True he lost his temper with him a couple of times. But, that was it and he managed to catch himself before it got out hand and just saw red. But, after leaving him he felt a sort of comfort in everything. That his plan was working out and was near its end. Now he only had one thing left to do and one more personal note to finish. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the ones he loved. But, he didn't see any way around it. Everything he had worked for would finally pan out. His duty as a big brother, of sorts, would be done and James could move one with his life… in peace. And his own pain would finally stop. The distance he kept his heart at was always slipping farther and farther away. It was amazing Cye was able to touch it. And that was one of the problems that would be eradicated. There would be no more pain. No more wanting and wishing for some thing that just, could not be. He knew he didn't have to tell James about his plans now. He knew him better than anyone ever did. He knew that he disagreed with it. But, he never had a choice, because he didn't know how he was going to go about it. Even though James hesitated in bringing it up. Will knew it was a sense of relief for him as well. And when he told him time was running short. He knew he was saying something else. He already knew that time wasn't a luxury. He had every thing set and planned so there was no worries. But, before he did anything. He wanted to see just what he was sending Cye back to. He was fairly satisfied with what he had seen. The combination of that and what Cye had been telling him all a long. Made him feel good about what he was doing. So, now he felt very confident in his endeavors. And a genuine smile spread on is face as he reflected his thoughts. Now, there was no turning back. 

"You're out late." A voice said jerking him from his thoughts. It was him. The one who electrified the air and put his nerves to the test.

"Still trying to avoid me are you?" He said teasingly and flashing a smile.

"Actually I saw you here… and wanted to talk to you." He was serious. Not, like his usual gentle serious way. There was something very important to him on his mind.

"Really? What about." He said toning down his facade.

"I been thinking…" Cye said suddenly looking to the ground.

"You know you can tell me, Cye." He said softly trying to coax him.

"… I been thinking of going back."

There was nothing… the silence was stiffening the air. The words rang loud and through out his head sending shivers down his nerves.

"What?" He could barely spit out.

"ah… it was wrong of me to leave them. You were right… as usual." Cye added to his mystifying decision. This was exactly what he didn't need right now. Every thing he had worked for… every thing he had planned. Every thing he had done. Shattered as his love played with the ground at his feet. He had left him with only one option to keep his plans at work. And it made his stomach churn into knots. This was last thing he wanted to do. 

"I'm sorry, Cye." He started to say as the auburn haired man slowly looked up at him. And with all the courage he had he continued to say… "But, I'm not sure they want you back."

"What…" He said in disbelief.

"I went and visited them a couple times… to see if I could talk them into it. But,…"

"But, what?" He asked a little more forceful.

"They said they been looking for another Torrent. Cye… you've been replaced."

"That's not possible."

"It is Cye, why do think I've been gone so much? I been doing my best to have them reconsider. That's part of the reason they haven't come for you. And why your power hasn't been called on." He said as he watched Cye's mind going into a twirl of emotions and thoughts. With disbelief written on his face. He could tell his heart was on the brink of breaking into a thousand pieces.

"No… how could you talk to them? They don't like you."

"It's true… but I did Cye. They said that you're my problem now."

"Prove it." He said to him trying to have a moment that it was a lie.

"Fine…" Will said digging into his pocket. "I knew you would say that… so I asked for some kind of evidence… that would mean something to you." He said pulling out the sweatband he won from Rowen. Handing it over to Cye and said "I'm sorry Cye."

"This… this isn't his. He wouldn't give this to me. I gave it to him. He wouldn't do that." Cye said in protest.

"It is Cye… and you know it. Believe me when I tell you… they no longer want you around. They… they been too scorned by you to let you back in."

"No… no they aren't like that. They… they love me."

"I'm sorry… I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this."

Cye just stood there holding the sweatband with no expression on is face. Not looking at Will. Not seemingly to take in what he had told him.

"giiwanimo… zagaswe'idi chi aano awi beshwaji'." Will said to add for a topping, but kindly as he could.

"What have I done…" He heard Cye whisper under his breath. 

And with that Will slowly walked over to him and put his arms around him. No protest, and with no other response from him… he held him closer. Trying not to cry repeating what Cye said in his mind. His plan was saved once again. And again he felt his heart drift further away as he heard small whispered sobs escape his embrace.

===================================  
Okay, I admit Quiet Illusions was trailing on….  
I doubt it'll get that long again. But for now….  
To Be Continued… 

Incase your wondering what Will said.   
This is what it basicly comes out to be. "Lies… have big results over friends."  
It isn't Japanese. So, no flaming unless you know the language and can prove me wrong.


	12. CheckMate, my love

Part Twelve

Part Twelve  
Betrayal  
checkmate, my love

It was early evening. The sun was just starting to hide behind the greenery. The air was moist from daily sun showers. And the birds were singing of the on coming events only they knew of. He had laid the trap out nicely. Right in the path he knew they would be following. The bait would be too hard to resist with the enforcement of his nature behind it. I pained him only a little this time. To put the bearer of Kongo in the state he now was trying to survive through. But, he that was part of the reason he let him bleed as long as he did. Not being conscious during his beating might have helped him deal with it. Only having the recuperation to handle. He thought he was doing him a favor. He was skilled, but he could never match the full force of Kongo. So taking him out early in the game was perfect. The only leak in the plan would be the timing of the arrival of Cye and James. He had left that part of it up to James. To tell him that he … lied to him about them not wanting him back. Too early and all shields he put up would fall and his desired effects wouldn't hold. Too late and Cye may miss his window in returning to the group. Sure, they'd accept him back with out a thought. But, he stilled feared stubbornness might effect the outcome. After all Cye had already wanted to go back, that was a sign he wouldn't have to worry about his bull headedness. Sure, he was gonna be pissed about what he did. Which will be great when he comes along to see what he was doing now. And all James had to do was… just getting Cye back here then nothing. The plan to him was a great one. But, he still felt a sense of guilt. So, he pushed it to the back. And when the time was right… he'd use it to his advantage when he needed extra strength. His plan was so obvious that he knew they'd over look it. And so he sat. Perched on a near by hill above Kongo. With the shrubbery and darkness hiding his figure. But not his motionless pawn. "Let the games begin." Will said under his breath.

*****************************************************************

"We've been every where. We called every one. I don't know where else to look." Rowen said watching the ground he was walking on.  
"I think we might just have to wait. We've done every we can." Sage said trying to his companions minds.  
"No… we have to keep looking. We just might have missed him some where that's all." Ryo said in denial.

They had searched the city and all the places they thought Kento liked to spend a lot of time at. Asked every one who knew him. And even those who didn't. The last search at the beach was unsuccessful. The walk back had become even more stressful. Normally the walk through the woods would have put all their spirits at ease. Even in troubled times it seemed to take some bricks from their shoulders. There was suddenly an eary stillness to the air.   
"Wait. Shhh." Sage said putting his arms in front of his friends.  
"What's wrong?" Rowen whispered looking about.  
"The birds… they stopped singing." Sage said as a few chipmunks and squirrels alerted nature to their presence.  
"Slowly keep walking, but don't run. There might be an animal near." He added a few short moments later.

They slowly started walking following Sage almost single file. The breeze through the trees made them sway back and fourth. Making them sing. That was the only noise they heard besides the crackling of the branches and high strung squirrels. All until Ryo broke the silence. "Do you see that? Look what is that?" Quietly pointing out something ahead of them.  
"I can't tell from here." Sage answered peering at the figure.  
As they approached the figure it was slowly becoming clearer with each step.  
"It's Kento!" Ryo said taking off from the small group of what they had left. In astonishment Rowen followed suit.  
"You two! Wait!" Sage yelled half frustrated from his friend's rash out take. With no response he did the same.  
"What the hell happened?" Ryo said turning him over to his back seeing the results of the previous day.  
"I dunno… looks like he ran into some trouble." Rowen said observing as well.  
"We should get him back soon as possible. We can find out later." Sage said grabbing him from Ryo and pulling him over his shoulder.  
"Why wait. Ask _me_ what happened." They heard a voice from above.  
"Who are you? Did you have something to do with this!?" Ryo sputtered out. Nothing, but silence and the footsteps of some one coming down to their level.  
"You did didn't you!" Rowen convicted.  
"Come out and show yourself!" Sage added in anger.  
"Getting him was easy… that must mean you's will be no task either." Will said waking out of the dark shadows and showing himself.  
"You again." Rowen acknowledged.  
"They make you the brains of the pack?" Will said in laughter.  
"What do you want." Ryo cut him off with force.  
And was answered with the sharp sing of Will's sword escaping it's sheath.   
"You've got to be kidding me…" Sage said in disbelief followed by Rowen.  
"We don't have time for you." Ryo said turning around.  
"Your good at that line aren't you. Isn't that how you lost Cye." Will said trying to entice.  
"Now how would you know about him?" Rowen said stepping closer.  
"Because he was there when he left." Sage said. As he gently laid Kento on the ground.  
"What he was there." Ryo turned to him and added." Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Maybe he was afraid becoming an out cast like Cye."  
"I didn't ask you." He yelled towards Will.  
"I was hoping that if he came into our lives… Cye would to." He confessed.  
"Ah. Enough of this!" Will said plunging towards Rowen whom was closest. Almost catching him off guard he barely managed to escape his attack. As he turned to Rowen's direction for another attack. From the corner of his eye. He seen the side of some ones hand trying to protect Rowen. With a quick turn and grab Ryo was skidding fourth right of Rowen. "I thought you were suppose to be tough guys." Will said now going after Sage. A swing of his sword mid stance and Sage jumped back before a follow through to the shoulders could hit. Will, stopped by a kick to his back. Sending him more to Sage. In surprise Sage seen him continue instead of try to get his composure back. Getting ready for him he crouched and steadfast his feet. Will looked to be going straight for a front attack and Sage was ready this time. Instead his confidence was upheavaled by a quick hit with the butt of his sword knocking him back over Kento. Will, kept his swing's grace by putting the kicker on his toes. Out stretched with the exstention of his sword he got mid way and crouched to a sweep. Sending Rowen to the ground. In just a few seconds Will had already positioned himself for the kill over him. But, in astonishment was quickly pulled back by the wrists and hitting the ground. He rolled to a stand and stood to face Ryo again. Who was already charging. But, instead of waiting for him he ran to him full force. Just and inch away he dropped the sword and twisted Ryo over his thigh landing him on the ground with his hand face up and arm twisted over his knee with a faint gasp. Will was about to make contact to the elbow when he felt a sting to the ear that sent him to his side. Getting back up only to face Rowen once again. Loss of breath he let him make the first move. Rowen went stead fast his charge and ended up meeting him with a block instead. He went for a hit to his ankle only to be blocked again. Simultaneously he tried a punch and the same target. Stepping back Will blocked the punch and stepped over his other attack only to be grabbed by the wrist from the side and tripped into a tumble from Sage. Getting up a few feet away he noticed Ryo to his left. "Missing something?" Ryo said sending the sword in a twirl and then back into position with a smile. "Not for long." He said going after him. Meeting Will to his pace he blocked to solid hits from him. In turn he put one foot back and swung the sword upwards left only to be dodged and followed from the right forwards motion down to catch a gash to his shoulder with it. Unfortunately there seemed to be no effect. Will had continued. He stepped right crouched and pushed out a punch that was blocked by Ryo. Automatically Ryo went for another sword attack during the block. Coming in for his thighs, but before he got half way was diverted. Will had grabbed his wrist with his right hand. Ryo tried to stop him by pulling back and bringing down his elbow. But, Will had brought his own elbow into his stomach sending him back. Before Ryo knew it, Will had twisted the sword out of his hand before he was helped back with a hit to the side of his face with his elbow. With his cocky smile he stepped back and held up the sword to show him his prize. "Yous are no match for me. Why don't yous armor up and then try me again." Will said as he gestured to them. Instant anger filled Ryo and he stepped forward before the others could act. "We wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Ryo said running to him again. "Come on! I'm waiting." He said taking stance. Ryo had run to him and slid into a sweep leading no where. When he looked up he seen Will coming down from his jump with an attack. Which was the butt of his sword. It had came down full force and made contact with Ryo's temple leaving him on the ground helpless. The others were already on their way when Will switched his blade to meet his target and was halfway there. They went as fast as they could yelling their protest, but they knew they would never make it there in time and the realization to them was horrifying.   
"Like I said, no chance." Will said in the midst of making his move only to be stopped from behind with a fatal blow of a sharp edge through his chest which was held for a few seconds and slowly pulled back. Ryo still gazed watched Will fall to the ground revealing armor that contained Cye. It was quiet. The amazing shock was overwhelming as they looked at Cye who was disarming. The air had seemed to thicken and the only sound they could hear was the last few breaths of Will. Cye knelt down to him with tears in his eyes. He turned him over and brushed his face attentively. "Forgive me… my love." Cye said to him softly. A small true smile was the answer that he received. Cye looked up to Ryo and the others and they could tell he was near breaking at that moment. A few other sobs caught their attention within the trees not to far away. Knowing they knew he was there he stepped out. James slowly walked over to Cye and Will keeping his eye on the Ronins. "James… " Cye said holding his hand out. James grabbed it and knelt to his side and whispered in Cye's ear. "This is what he wanted. He found peace. I'm free and you… you can go back home now. He didn't wanted it to be any one else who set him free." And in a saddened happy shock he realized. That Will planned on every thing… because he loved him. And now… he could rejoin the others without losing face. Will's plans… were complete. Cye looked up to his friends and knew he'd never leave them again. There was no need. Checkmate… my love. You win.

__

The End…

===========================================================================

alright… so maybe I could have done better on the ending.   
But, truthfully you can't tell me you didn't see it coming.  
I'm actually amazed you made this far. J 

Heh heh heh 


End file.
